After Shock
by Noloc3
Summary: Sequal to He's Mine. It's finally here read the story about Link and Malon's new life.CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Although hard to believe, it's true!
1. Player Hater?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda and/or its characters.

______________________________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 1

______________________________________________________________

Malon ran across the hall to the baby's room at the sound of it's cries, "Hush now, mommy is here." she said gently as she carried the baby girl down to the kitchen and prepared it a bottle. She fed the baby as she sang the beautiful song her mother had sang to her. As she covered the baby with a blanket she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to find it was Link. Link looked down at his daughter with loving eyes and said "She's beautiful just like her mother." at his words Malon just was compelled to kiss him passionately. 

.................................. 5 years later ............................................................

"Mommy do I really have to go to school?" little Molly pleaded once more with her mother for the fifth time that morning. Yes, honey you do have to go to school now hurry before you miss the carriage. With that the usually obedient little girl turned and left with a humph. Malon surely didn't have time to explain the purpose of an education to her daughter again she was to busy changing the diaper of her two year old son. Link came down stairs and kissed his wife as she put Luke in Molly's old high chair. "Oh Link, he looks just like you and he acts like you too." Malon said to Link "Yesterday, dad told me he punched Ingo right in the private" Malon said in despair "That a boy Luke that a boy" Link shouted and rubbed his sons head and look at his serious faced wife, then cleared his throat and said "I mean, um.... Big No No, dont do it again." and then winked at his son who then gigged at the sight of it. "Well best be off got lots of work to do" he said and kissed his wife again as he walked out the door. Malon soon finished feeding her son. Then took him upstairs to bathe and dress him. She left and dropped him off with her father then got to work. It was the closest thing she could find that would pay and her father was to old to do the job so she took over the running off the ranch. Plus her dad was willing to baby-sit while she worked.

******************************************************************

Malon pulled off her sweaty work clothes and threw them in the laundry chute. She set the bath and got in. Her muscles loosened at the relieving warm bubbles. She dozed off thinking of Luke and the night she had conceived him. ((((((( She and Link had been making love on their anniversary night during a thunder storm. It had gotten very romantic since the lights went out and Link had lit some candles. Then the door flung open and Molly stood their with her teddy bear, she was only three but already had been explained to about sex. She then climbed into the bed and Link still in shock turned over to clothe themselves and Molly understood this and waited. She made sure she was right in-between them. Obviously trying to tell them something and then shivered at the sound of the thunder. The two parent cuddled her close. She would never forget the next day when she visited her dad and Molly had said "Mommy sex with Dada, Grandpa, Mommy sex with Dada." Malon was so embarrassed. ))))))))) Malon then open her eyes and spoke aloud to herself " Even with the interruption of Molly they obviously had been doing it long enough to have conceived. 

******************************************************************

Malon basted the grilled cucco in BBQ Sauce and finished mashing the potatoes. Link came in with the two kids, "Smells great, let me just clean up real quick, ok honey?" Link said as he headed upstairs, Malon nodded and then turned to her kids and asked "Molly, did you finish your homework at grandpa's?" "Yes mom." she answered. With that Malon turned to set the table for a wonderful dinner just as Link came down.

...................................... 10 more years later...................................................

"You gave her permission to go to Lake Hyalia, Right?" Malon questioned her husband "She didn't just take off, Right?" Link nodded and said "It's the summer and she has free time, at least she took her brother with her." Link said in reply "Well ok then" Malon said and at that moment a drenched Molly and Luke came riding up on Gypsy, the horse Molly had gotten for her birthday, late for dinner again. "Sorry we are late mom we were playing with Rita and Mick, you know Ruto's kids." Molly said in apology "Yes, Yes, I know them of course, well hurry up and wash your dinner is going to get cold." Malon said in reply. With that the kids ran in the house.

******************************************************************

Malon had taken a day off work to clean the house she was on the last room, Molly's. Molly had protested the cleaning and held it at bay until the school year, "Now she is not here to stop me." Malon said to herself. And with that she began to clean. Upon cleaning she found several love notes from the children ( Particularly the boys) of the women who tormented Link so long ago, Malon soon came to the realization the her daughter is a.... PLAYER? 


	2. Notes, Kisses, A Ball and A picnic

After shock -- By Noloc3 

______________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 2

______________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or its characters. So please don't sue me.

{A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but here is the new chapter. Enjoy!}

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun set lit the sky, there lips parted. Fifteen year old Molly, stumbled to her feet and called for her little brother to exit the lake. "Well, um, Mic. I guess I will see you later, huh." said a stuttering Molly backing away from the young Zora that had just kissed her. As her soaked brother ran up she quickly grasped him by the shoulders and placed him between them. "Yah, later." said Mic in reply. Molly and her brother mounted Gypsy and took off towards the ranch. 

While listening to steady thumping of Gypsy's hooves beating the ground, Molly thought to herself. _What am I doing. I am playing with the hearts of the people I love. I just can' t choose. I can have the stacked rippling abs of a strong prince Zora, or I can have the artistic playfulness of a childlike looking faerie boy, lets not forget the wealth and respect of the prince of Hyrule himself. But then there is the not so pretty yet ambitious child of the Sheaka woman whom once served the new queen. I don' t know who will win my heart but I will tell you, that kiss today certainly put Mic in the lead._

**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Molly dismounted at the farm and walked her horse into the stable, she could here her mother and father already inside with her grandfather for their weekly shared dinner. She brushed and fed the horse, then proceeded to the house to clean up. When she got up to her room and opened the door, her jaw dropped. Her mother, despite her protest had cleaned her room. With desperate hope she checked under her bed for the notes that would expose her love search. With unspeakable terror she found no notes. She stood up and spotted them neatly stacked on her desk. She ran over to them, _Still in there envelopes! She must have read them, she must know! _She thought to herself. In despair she cleaned up and headed over to her grandfather's home. 

She entered the kitchen and sat down. "Hi honey, how was the lake?" her mother asked her. Prepared to defend herself she started to state the speech she had prepared on her short walk over, "Mom! Just let me explain I..." she stopped abruptly with the strange look on her mother's face. She started again, "Fine, it was just fine." she said coolly. "That's good. Well lets get started. Pass the gravy, please." her mother said nonchalantly. _Why is she acting like she doesn't know? I know she read those letters, I will have to be more careful. _"Molly!" her mother shouted, she snapped back to reality, "Huh, oh what?" she asked clueless. "Please pass the gravy." her mother replied with a new found annoyance in her voice. "Oh yah, sorry." she said as she passed the warm bowl to her mother. _I will have to be very careful. _She thought giving her mother a quick competitive glare. 

-- :( -- ): -- -- :( -- ): -- -- :( -- ): -- -- :( -- ): -- -- :( -- ): -- -- :( -- ): -- -- :( -- ): -- 

**__**

You are Invited to the prince's ball!

The prince is looking for a princess and your invited to come and celebrate. 

'We ask that all attendees arrive at the castle promptly a seven on the 10th, and you will be let in at seven-fifteen.'

We hope to see you there!

Zelda and Sander 

Molly lowered the invitation to see her brother jumping up and down. "Can I go, Can I go!!!?? PLEASE!?" he was yipping. "No." Molly replied simply. "MOM!!" he yelled, "Sorry you can't go to this one!" Malon replied. A satisfied Molly moved on to her next envelope.

**__**

Dear Molly,

I hope you enjoyed our kiss, I sure did. I can't wait to see you again. Which is why I am writing. Did you get your invitation yet? I got mine, I was hoping that you would go to the ball with me. I have an important question to ask you. Don't bother to write just come to the lake as soon as you get this. See you soon.

Mic 

Molly folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope. She went upstairs put her letters in their new hiding place, a tin can in the corner of her closet, and grabbed her swimming things. She stuffed it in her knapsack and headed downstairs. "I'm going to the lake, be back before dinner!" she called to her parents. She was almost out the door as Malon yelled "Wait up, we'll all go to the lake. Have a picnic, it is Friday after all." Closing the door and turning around with an exasperated sigh, she forced a smile and said "Sure mom, great idea. I'll just go on ahead, ok with you?" "Yah that's fine. We'll see you there. Find us a good spot, ok!" her mom yelled to her as she left. "Sure!" she yelled back. _Great. Just great. She knows that's why she is doing this._ _I better warn Mic._

That's all for now but I promise I will update more often from now on. So how is everyone liking the story? Good I hope. Keep replying, I love to read them!


	3. Pick me! Pick me!

After Shock -- By Noloc3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or it's characters.

^_^ {A/N: I'm sorry I don't update as often as I would like to. It's hard to have a life now a days, lol.}

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Molly left Gypsy by lakeside, her eyes frantically searched over the lake and its shore. Finally she spotted Mic. Their eyes met as Molly sprinted up, Mic waved and, as soon as she was close, greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "So what's up?" Molly asked, "And you might want to make it fast because we won't be alone for long..." she stated checking to see if the rest of her family had arrived yet. "Why won't we?" Mic asked regaining her attention. "My parents and my brother are coming soon." she replied in an irritated voice. "Oh, I see. Well I just wanted to talk to you about... us." Mic said in a melancholy voice. A bit flustered by the sudden subject change Molly abruptly stepped back from Mic as she stammered inarticulately trying to think of what she should say. As soon as Mic observed this sudden reaction to the subject he contorted his head in such a manner that looked like he had been slapped across the face. "Ahem... well I... um... well what is it about us that you want to talk about?" Molly questioned trying to regain control of the situation. "Well... I don't know about you but, I have strong feelings for you Molly..." "I like you too Mic!" Molly interrupted. "And I don't doubt that! I really don't. Except the way you act, like you did just now and the other day, well I have to know if..." Mic paused. _Oh no he must have realized he's not the only one... _Molly thought to herself. "If you're embarrassed to be with me. Are you?"

Molly almost laughed, she was so relieved. "No Mic, I am not." she stated smiling and shaking her head in relief. "Great!" Mic practically shouted beaming a large grin, "Then on to my next question..." he hesitated. "Molly would you be my..." "YOU WHOOO!!! MOLLY DEAR! MIC!" Molly sighed in frustration as her mother approached screaming to them at the top of her lungs. "Yah mom, we're over here!" Molly replied as she gave Mic a sympathetic smile fully knowing what he was about to ask.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

After setting up the picnic, Molly, Malon, and Mic sat bathing in the warm rays of the sun. "So Mic how's your mother?" Malon engaged the conversation. "Fine." Mic replied coolly. "Oh, has she found you a bride yet?" Malon persisted, "Uh... not yet." Mic replied in a voice near a whisper as he noticed how Molly shot up at the question. "What are you talking about mom?" Molly quickly questioned. "Oh, you didn't know?" Malon questioned her daughter as she sat up and removed her sunglasses, "At Mic's age a zora is to get married." she paused, "The parents usually find them a bride." she finished as she leaned her back onto the blanket and placed her sunglasses back on. Molly looked back and forth from her mother to Mic speechlessly. "I am going for a swim." was all she could bring herself to say in reply to the shocking news she had just heard. As she got up she made sure she dodged Mic's wistful eyes.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

::whack:: Molly shook her head as she tried to see what had just hit her. As soon as the volley ball came into focus a devilish grin came to her face. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed at her giggling little brother who was now running for whatever protection the water had to offer. Molly jumped to her feet and ran into the water after her brother. She quickly caught him and dunked his head under the water, when she finally let his head come up it was no longer her little brother but Mic. She turned away from him, arms crossed, to show him she was not pleased with him. "Molly please?! Let me explain..." was all she heard before she dunked under the water's surface and began to swim away. However, this was not the wisest choice of escape from a zora and he soon caught up. Molly gasped for air and struggled to get out of Mic's grip as they surfaced. "Molly..." Mic said before his lips smothered her shouts for him to let go. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile at shore:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aha..." Malon said to herself as she lowered her sunglasses and watched the two teens make out in the middle of the lake. "She is playing with fire..." "You have to let her learn this lesson on her own Mal." Malon was startled by the presence of her husband next to her. "Ah, um, when did you come over." she asked trying to regain her composure. "Mal you can't protect her forever. Just let her figure this one out on her own." Link replied without moving from the rays of the sun. "You know?!" Malon asked ignoring the advice given to her. "That's besides the fact Malon. You have to let it go." He replied sounding a little annoyed. Malon replaced her sunglasses on the brim of her nose and laid back down with a huff.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"I'll come by tomorrow, ok?" Molly question the zora who had just been investigating her tonsils with his tongue. "Mhmm..." he replied cocking his head and licking his lips. "MOLLY LETS GO HUN, BEFORE YOUR MOTHER THROWS A FIT!" her father yelled to her. "OK! BE RIGHT THERE!" she replied. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." with that she released his hand and ran off to Gypsy.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

__

Dear Diary,

I think I have chosen the right guy. Mic has all these great qualities and he really likes me. I am going to tell him tomorrow that I will go to the ball with him. And if he asks... I will tell him I will be his girlfriend. I'm so very happy. Till tomorrow.

Molly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So how do you guys like it? Does it need to be longer? Let me know in a review!

More soon!

R&R


	4. Oo confused

After Shock -- By Noloc3

__________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER FOUR

___________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or it's characters. Honestly, if I did, do you think I would be here right now?

{A/N: Mhmm. While you may be thinking otherwise, I do read each and every review I receive. I would personally like to say something to all you Link/Zelda shippers out there... If you guys hate Malon/Link stories then why the hell are you reading this story??!! Oh and I am not just talking about reviews to this story but to the one before it (He's Mine). Honestly people, I didn't put that it was a Link/Malon story on the front just so you assholes could come in here and start flamin! Well with that said...I would like to thank all the decent people who came in and had something nice to say. So now, if you are not dead from shock that I finally updated...ON WITH THE STORY!}

____________________________________________________________________________

Molly and Gypsy strode into the ranch. Molly sighed with content as she led Gypsy to the stables. As she removed Gypsy's saddle she felt a sudden strong grasp on her shoulder. She spun around quickly almost loosing her balance as she faced her 'uncle' Ingo. "Oh, hey Uncle Ingo. You scared me..." Molly let out in a sigh as she turned back to her horse. "Oh, I am dreadfully sorry. That's the last thing I wanted to do to you." He replied in a low voice that sounded like he had something on his mind. Chills ran up her spine as he began twiddling her hair and running his fingers through it. She moved away briskly as she shut Gypsy into her stall and moved the saddle from the dirt floor to a rack on the wall. "Your hair is so beautiful, just like you mothers. You really are growing up to be such a beautiful young lady." He said in an even lower voice. Molly nodded and thanked him for his kind words. She picked up some hay and threw it into Gypsy's stall and turned for the door. As she reached to open the door Ingo grasped her arm tightly and spun her around to face him. "Where are you running off to so fast, my dear?" He said gruffly as he walked her into a wall, pinning her. "N...n...no where Uncle Ingo..." she sputtered out, starting to get scared. "Good...good..." he said as he traced her contour with his eyes. It was when he made a grab at her that she kicked and clawed away from him and ran out towards her house. She slammed the front door and stood behind it panting, she could not believe what had just happened. She proceeded to the kitchen and was surprised to see Mic sitting next to her mother at the table making out, Sander and Schuyler playing jacks in the corner and Igore trying to make sense of a stack of books as Schuyler's faerie buzzed around the room. Molly couldn't believe her eyes. She shut them tight as she could then snapped them open and found herself lying in her disheveled bed in a cold sweat. _Good... it was just a dream. That was so scary though. Why did I see Ingo like that? And Mic too? I don't like the looks of this..._ she thought to herself. She lay back down and drifted off to worried sleep.

Molly bounced with the rhythm of Gypsy's hooves beating the ground. She hopped off at the lake entrance and set off to find Mic. After meticulously searching the lake area and turning out fruitless she turned her search towards Zora's Domain. She slipped her father's blue tunic on over her swimsuit and dove in. After reaching her destination she began her search for Mic, she was determined to tell him the good news. She rounded the corner towards the waterfall and saw a huddled mass of scales towards the end of it. She knew it was Mic right away and she sped up to see why he was in such a position. As she got closer it became more apparent that it was not one Zora, but two. Finally close enough she witnessed Mic and some other Zora making out right before her eyes. Tears stung behind her eyes as she turned with a loud choking noise sounding from her throat. Mic obviously heard this as she heard him call to her as she ran out of the serine domain. 

Tears streamed down Molly's face as she and Gypsy sped away. She shut her eyes tight and allowed Gypsy to lead as she buried her face in Gypsy's neck and sobbed. She stayed that way for along time until she drifted off to sleep as Gypsy ran about Hyrule. Awhile later she was awoken by the sound of music. Gypsy had wandered into Gerdu territory. Molly sat up on Gypsy and tried to steer her in the opposite direction but she was too late. She saw a group of the Gerdu women closing in around her and her horse. Suddenly an older looking lady approached them, Molly assumed she was a leader of some sort by the way the others stopped at her presence. The woman circled around her and then asked "You are a child of Link, are you not?" Molly nodded and said "I am." She looked cautiously at the women with their spears raised. "I knew it; I can see him in you. Well then, you are welcome here!" She said as if she were not only speaking to Molly but the rest of the women as well. Nevertheless, Molly was glad because she was both thirsty and hungry. How long had she been asleep? She thought as she dismounted her horse and followed the 'leader' to one of the many forts. 

The woman introduced herself as Nabarou but when questioned how she had known Molly's father, she simply chuckled and told Molly they had helped each other out a long time ago. They invited Molly to stay for breakfast and instructed her how to get to the stables so that she could set up Gypsy with a brush down and some food and water. As Molly reached the top of the hill that led up to the archery/stables she saw the most breath taking young man she had ever seen, since Mic that is, but he was a Zora anyway. He was a little taller than she was with tanned skin and shoulder-length dark brown hair. He was running around shirtless chasing a stray horse his muscles glistening in the sun. Molly watched him catch the horse in just a few attempts and was pleased when he turned his attention to her. "Hello there, Can I help you?" He said to Molly. "Nabarou said I should come and get Gypsy settle because I am staying for breakfast." Molly stated nonchalantly. "Oh Mom said that? Okay, we'll get her settled." The boy said as he smiled at Molly and walked over to Gypsy and began to pet her. "So this is Gypsy..." he said turning to Molly, "and who are you?" He asked with grin on his face. "I'm Molly." She replied coolly, "What's your name?" She asked as she began to remove Gypsy's saddle. "I am Nasauro, but everyone calls me Naz." He stated with a smirk. Molly handed him the saddle, he put it on a rack and threw her a brush and got one for himself. As they brushed down Gypsy they chatted about their lives. By the time they locked Gypsy's stall door and headed down for breakfast, Molly, felt like she knew more about Naz then she knew about herself. He explained to her how his father was same man her father had fought so many years ago and how it was rare a man is born with the Gerdu. But the visit was soon over and Molly promised to return soon and rode off to inform her parents that she was okay. No doubt they were worried about her.

-----

Molly slammed the door a little harder than she intended to as she entered her home. On her way home she thought about Naz and the day before with Mic and what she had seen. She was thoroughly pissed but glad to be home. Her mother stuck her head into the hallway to see who it was, "Oh my goddesses! Molly there you are where have you been?!" She exclaimed as she ran to her daughter and immediately started examining her to see if she was okay. Molly moaned and told her mother she was fine. Link rounded the corner holding a mug of what must have been coffee and looking the least bit worried. "I just fell asleep on Gypsy and she wandered into Gerdu territory, they said I was welcome to stay for breakfast because this Nabarou lady knew dad." She said turning to her father with a look that stated she wanted a confirmation. "Mmmmm..." Link said as he sipped his coffee, "Yes, Nabarou. I knew way back when I was seven. I expect they treated you well?" He inquired. "Yes, in fact I am going back there later on today. Going to hang out with a new friend I made." Molly said as she turned for the stairs. "Well, what happened to your trips to the lake?" Malon asked as her daughter took two steps at once. Molly stopped dead in her tracks at this question, remembering those letters that were piled neatly on her desk, she turned slowly and shrugged, "I dunno. I think I am gunna hang out in Gerdu Valley for awhile." She stated and turned and ran up the remaining steps. Link nodded to his own thoughts and turned back to the kitchen with his wife in step.

-----

Molly daydreamed as Gypsy trotted in large circles in the area before Gerdu Valley. She thought about the prince's ball and who would be her date. It was not long before she heard another set of hooves nearby. Molly looked over her shoulder and saw Naz closing in riding a stallion with a black mane. "HI!" Molly called to him over the sound of the beating hooves as the horses rode neck in neck. "HEY!" Naz replied with a smirk and inched his stallion forward. Molly could tell what he wanted; he wanted to race. Molly gave Gypsy a jab with her foot and she took off. She strode right past the valley and towards the creek between the castle and the lost woods. Molly looked over her shoulder at the not-so-far-away Naz, she inched Gypsy on as they neared the creek. 

Molly signaled for Gypsy to stop as they reached the water's edge, Naz, however, allowed his stallion to jump the creek making it clear over to the other side. And if that wasn't showy enough he rounded the stallion and jumped the creek again. Molly turned her nose up to him but was impressed on the inside. He chuckled and sat next to where Molly had seated herself at the water's edge allowing her feet to dangle into the water. "So, how've you been?" He asked her breaking the silence. "You mean since this morning?" She quipped. He laughed and muttered to himself. She observed him out of the corner of her eye as he looked around as if something to talk about was going to pop out of nowhere. His eyes rested on the castle for a second and he turned to her, "So did you get an invitation to the prince's ball?" He asked with his bold dark eyes staring her down. "Yea, did you?" She replied, "Mhmm, the prince and queen have been trying to make nice-nice with the Gerdu for awhile now. So an invite is mandatory for that purpose." He said flatly. "I see. So are you going?" She inquired, "I dunno..." he replied. "Are you?" He asked in a hopeful voice, "If I can get a date..." she replied remembering what she saw Mic doing. "Will you go with me?" He asked her in the same hopeful tone. She smiled and stared at him for second just to register that in her head and to make sure he actually said it. "I'd love to." She said in all truth. He nodded and watched his hand as though steadying it with him mind as he reached over and held Molly's hand. They leaned into each other as their lips met in a kiss.

-----

Molly zipped up the backing to her blue silk gown and turned to her desk to get her blue pearl necklace. She stopped for a minute as she stared at the ripped up but taped together letter Mic had written her. She snatched her necklace and turned quickly back to the mirror. She had had enough of Mic and his lying and cheating ways. At first she thought he was great but she soon learned she was not the only one he swapped spit with. She was now happy going out with Naz, after a few dates and a lot of talking she learned how special she really was to him. She found out he could have his pick of any of the women in the valley but he chose her. Now she was off to spend the night dancing and having fun with him. Molly was in complete and total bliss.

-----

Molly looked at the clock again. It was all ready 45 minutes past 7! Where was Naz?! She thought to herself as she jumped out of her seat. "I'm leaving!" She called to her parents as she rushed out of the house deciding to go on her own and hopefully meet Naz there. As she neared the castle she heard a second set of hooves. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naz gaining speed on her. "Where were you?!" Molly shouted to him as soon as he was in earshot. "Sorry I kept you waiting! I had a bit of a run-in with mother!" He replied and drove his usual stallion onward. After reaching the castle and telling the guards about their current dilemma, they were soon in the ballroom and dancing. 

About halfway through the dance Queen Zelda {A/N: FUCK ZELDA! GO STRAIGHT TO HELL BITCH! Ahem...sorry for that outburst....} pulled her to the side to 'talk' with her. Sander joined them minutes later. "Do you recall the invitation? What it said on it?" Zelda asked Molly. "Yes, I am so sorry I was not here at seven but I..." "No, not that part!" Zelda cut Molly off, "The beginning where it said he has chosen a new bride and we are to celebrate...?" She said in a hushed tone. "Yes, I do recall it. Why do you ask?" Molly replied. "Well...." Zelda said with a nudge, Molly's eyes grew wide with realization, as she understood what she was being told. "No....Surely not I?" Molly asked in disbelief. "Yes, my dear. Now, do you accept my son's proposal?" Zelda said and Molly noticed that in all reality it was Zelda's proposal and not Sander's because Sander was not saying a thing. "I...I...I don't know what to say..." Molly stuttered, "Please let me think about it." Molly spilled and rushed off to find Sander and get out of there.

_____

{A/N: "Hem-hem," hehe I love that line though I hate the person who says it, about as much as I hate Zelda. Ever read the HP books? Well anyway I am getting sidetracked. Ok, so, I don't know about you but hating Zelda comes about as naturally as hating Martha Stewart. I don't know why I just do. Well, rnr peeps and just know that I am only writing more because of you people who keep reviewing and pestering me to keep going. If you are reading _Eye for an eye_. I'll be updating that next. So I hope you liked the sudden update and um yeah I will try to do so more often or whatever. Oh yeah and if one more person calls me a FUCKING GUY ONE MORE STINKING TIME I SWEAR.... Whoa don't want anyone reporting me for threatening you guys. Listen plz just read my bio or just know I AM A WOMAN! btw, my usual is 3pgs and I made this 4pgs so yay me! Thank you for your time and I hope you have a spiffy day! ^_^ *cough*yeah right*cough*} 


End file.
